1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing, and particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method of adjusting the lightness of the image for saving ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, because the image processing technology has been continually progressing, there have been various image input/output apparatuses with different functions launched in the market. For example, the image input/output apparatus can be a scanner, a printer, a copier, or an all-in-one printer.
In general, when a user wants to convert a figure or a texture shown on the document into an image file stored in the computer, a scanner is needed to scan the figure or the texture into the computer. In fact, if a user wants to copy a figure or a texture shown on the document, a copier can be directly used to perform the copy function. In addition, the figure or the texture shown on the document can be converted into an image file by a scanner first, and then the image file is printed by a printer.
In the above-mentioned methods, the image input/output apparatus such as a scanner or a copier is needed to perform the scanning or copying function. It is quite inconvenient for users. Thus, a portable computer system combined with the conventional notebook was provided. The portable computer system is capable of scanning a document image via the web camera (webcam) and the back-light module of the portable computer system. If the portable computer system connects to another printer, the function of copying the document image can be further accomplished.
However, although the portable computer system has advantages of easy carry and operation, it still has some disadvantages. For instance, if the light source provided by the back-light module or the ambient light is not uniform, the lighting of the document image captured by the webcam of the portable computer system will not be uniform either. In addition, when the background of the document image is not white, a lot of ink will be wasted during printing.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method to solve the above-mentioned problems.